


I would put the ocean in the sky and the stars on the ground for you

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Series: Love is love at the end of the day [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin proposes to Christen.<br/>Set in the verse of 'Love is love at the end of the day'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would put the ocean in the sky and the stars on the ground for you

**Author's Note:**

> So OOPS I got carried away and wrote this. It's just a little something that occurs some time in the future of my 'Love is love at the end of the day' fic. I got super inspired and couldn't help it... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> Comments are always appreciated!

Tobin’s hands were shaking and her palms were sweating, but she was freezing cold. The sun hadn’t come up yet, but Tobin had been down on the beach for a while now, down at their beach as Tobin liked to call it-to call it a beach was probably a stretch, but there was a long strip of sand and the ocean, so beach it was. Christen always laughed at Tobin for that and Tobin just grinned, paddling on her surfboard in the calm water, determined to use her surfboard somehow, even if it was just to paddle in the ocean in the early mornings whilst she watched Christen do her yoga as the sun rose. Each morning Tobin fell more and more with love with Christen. Every morning, before the rest of the world had woken up, before the day had even begun, Tobin felt a new sense of calm settle inside of her that grew day after day-it was a sense of belonging, a sense of home, a sense of love. A sense that the world could say what it wanted, but this was love. This was right. So the beach was the right place, the only place she could ever propose to Christen. It was their place, it was their morning routine and reminded Tobin of their first date all those years ago, watching the sunrise on the beach at camp. Their first kiss-all hands and tongues and searching.

  
So that’s where Tobin was right now, trying to light candles in the still semi darkness of 5am. Perhaps the candles were a bit much she thought, but she’d bought them and arranged them into LOVE , gently placed in the sand, facing the ocean. She had left a note on her side of their bed, knowing that Christen’s immediate reaction when she woke up was to reach for Tobin. Tobin figured she had about five minutes until Christen woke up, and about another twenty minutes until Christen would usually come down to the beach to do her yoga, but Tobin figured that her note with the words _Meet me on the beach as soon as you wake up. I love you baby. X_. would probably speed her up somewhat. So Tobin stood up straight, wiping the sand off her hands, and picking up the bouquet of chrysanthemums, checking she had the ring in her pocket. The ring she’d dragged Alex along with her to pick out. She knew Christen wouldn’t want anything ridiculously elaborate, but she’d definitely want diamonds. She’d eventually settled on a simple band with _you’re perfect_ \- another reminder of their first date, etched into the back. The stone was a diamond of course, big enough to be admired and to catch the glint of the sun as Tobin opened the box in the early morning sun, but not too big to be obnoxious, the early morning sun painting a rose tint onto the diamond. Tobin breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves. _This is impossible_ , she thought to herself, _how do people do this without having a breakdown?_

  
Being able to see their house from the beach, Tobin looked up and saw the light on in their kitchen. Christen was going to be here any second. Tobin put the ring back in its box and secured it in her pocket, stretching her neck, preparing herself for the speech she’d been writing for the past two weeks.

  
Meanwhile Christen opened the door to their house, promising Morena and Khaleesi they could go for a walk later, stroking them softly as she locked the door. She headed down to the beach, slightly puzzled at Tobin’s note-it was probably just her girlfriend wanting to convince her to paddle in the sea with her rather than do her yoga, but Christen had bought her yoga mat regardless. As she walked down the last few steps, she eased her flip flops off and held them in her hand, spotting Tobin standing up unusually straight, kicking the sand around her. _S_ h _e looks nervous, what is she up to?_ Christen thought.

Tobin spotted her girlfriend coming down the steps and couldn't hide the smile forming. God she was beautiful. All dark hair and lean muscle, sun kissed from their days on the beach. Her heart began to race as Christen closed the distance between them.

“Morning baby. I missed waking up to you today,” Christen pouts as she kisses Tobin.

Tobin smiles. “This will make up for it-I hope,” and she places a kiss to Christen’s temple as she moves out of the way to reveal the candles, gently lit in the now rising sun. She hands the flowers to Christen.

  
“Oh chrysanthemums! Like our first date!” Christen smiles fondly at the recollection. “They’re perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Tobin responds and Christen smiles at that too.

"So what did I do to deserve all this?" Christen motions to the candles. "How long have you been out here baby? This is stunning."

Tobin just moves and takes the flowers out of Christen's hands, placing them down onto the sand.

"I wanted to do this as the sun rose, like it did on our first date, on our first kiss."

"Do what?" Christen asks tentatively, heart rate picking up. 

"This." Tobin has thought about how she would do this. Would she get down on her knee? No, she realised, that would be too much. She wanted to look into Christen's eyes as she said these words. She took out the pieces of paper from her pocket and cleared her throat. Christen gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

"Baby-are you?" and the tears form in the corner of her eyes, unable to get any more words out.

Tobin just looks at her, emboldened by her girlfriend's reaction. She begins to read.

"Christen Annemarie Press. I am so in love with you I can't even put it into words, but I'm going to try. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the first time you whispered my name on our first date, and I have fallen in love with you every day since that. But I never in a million years thought I would fall this hard for anyone. I never believed I could. But you made me believe, you made me believe that a love like this existed, that a love that was so strong that it could brighten even the darkest of my days. A love so strong that the pull of it is the pull of my own soul. I would put the ocean in the sky and the stars on the ground for you if I could Christen, but asking you to marry me has to be a close second right?" Tobin is almost stumbling over her words now and she can hear Christen's breathing and how it's gotten faster and how light sobs, of joy, Tobin hopes, are escaping her lips. She reaches for her hand, putting the paper back in her pocket. She's memorised the rest anyway. Tobin takes a deep breath and carries on, Christen's eyes so full of love that Tobin knows she's doing the right thing.

"Baby, I may not have thought I could ever love like I do now, but I'm so glad I do now because, _my God_ baby, every time you laugh, I vow with my life to make sure that your smile never falters and your laugh never leaves your lips. The first time I saw you cry I promised to protect you from all the sadness this world seems to offer, even if that was only by kissing away your tears as you lie sobbing in my arms, and I still promise to do that. I promise to do that for the rest of my life. On our first date I had never been as nervous for anything in my life, but you quieted my fears with a soft smile, interlacing our fingers, telling me _it's perfect, they're perfect, you're perfect_. Our first kiss, Chris, my whole body hummed with anticipation, with longing, with the feeling that your lips had been made to fit against mine and the first time I woke up, with you, and saw your hair splayed out on the pillow, chest rising and falling, face dazed with the innocence of sleep, I knew that I couldn’t bear to wake up another morning without you right beside me. The first time I told you I loved you, I saw the breath hitch in your throat, like your eyes were staring straight into my soul, and you whispered _I love you too_  against the corner of my lips as you kissed me deeply. I can still feel that kiss even now baby. The first time we fought it felt as if the whole world had come crashing down around me and and I had cried myself to sleep on the couch until you came silently into my arms, begging for forgivenes. But I'd forgiven you, without you even saying a word. And baby, you are my favourite in the history of favourites. I love the way you feel against me, the way your skin tastes, and the way you're such a happy morning person. I love the way you yawn when it's only 9pm. I love the way you nag at me to clean up my laundry, and I love the way you can turn my whole day around by just hearing your voice. I love you first thing in the morning, I love you at 3pm in the afternoon, and I love you late at night. I love you on your bad days, your good days, and every day in between. I love you so much and I want to spend my life showing you. I want to have children with you and I want them to be grossed out by how much we love each other. So Christen, what I'm trying to say baby is-well. Will you marry me?"

Christen is crying now as she grips tightly onto Tobin's arms. Tobin gently pulls away to pull out the ring and Christen gasps.

"Is that a yes baby?" Tobin smiles, and Christen nods.

"Oh it was always yes baby. Yes now, yes then and yes forever."

Tobin is crying now as she pulls her girlfriend, no, her _fiancé_ into her arms.

 _She'd said yes_. The sun had risen, the day had begun, and it was the best one yet.


End file.
